Nana Yu
Beschreibung Nana Yu (Tanzendes Leben) erblickte am 2. namenlosen Tag im Jahre 993 BF das Licht der Welt. Sie ist in den Reihen der Darna geboren, einem der friedlichsten Waldmenschenstämme überhaupt, der auf Altoum in der Nähe des Altimonts ansässig ist und den Handel mit Jade für sich entdeckt hat. Während ihre Eltern Bal-Iok (Stein, der auf dem Wasser treibt) und Wapiya (Hände tun Gutes) zu den einfachen Leuten des Dorfes gehörten, stellte ihre Großmutter Ake-Iya (Schreitet mit Kamaluq) die Dorfschamanin da, welche früh Nana Yus Begabung erkannte und sie sehr früh unter ihre Fittiche nahm, während ihr Zwillingsbruder, Shosho Yu (Kräftiges Leben), den Pfad des Stammeskriegers einschlug. Nana Yu ist von kleiner, zierlicher Statur und weist die typischen Merkmale einer Darna auf: gebräunte, bronzefarbene Haut, dunkles Haar. Einzig ihre hellen Augen stechen hervor, welche die Farbe von Bernsteinen besitzen und aufmerksam das Geschehen im Dies- und Jenseits betrachten. Wenn möglich, trägt sie nur einen Lendenschurz, ihr Hals ist von zahlreichen Ketten aus Krokodilzähnen, Bambusstücken und und Jadescherben bedeckt, Zwei Krallen eines Dschungeltigers durchstechen ihr linkes Ohr, während um ihrem rechten Fußgelenk zwei Holzreifen schlingen. Das Haar ist häufig mit bunten Federn und Blumen geschmückt, hier und da sind Perlen aus Holz eingearbeitet und meist befinden sich die Schmuckstücke eher einseitig. Sie hat jedoch gelernt, sich anzupassen. In der Welt der Blasshäute sieht man sie meistens in einer braunen Lederhose, dunkelbraunen Schaftstiefel und einem weißen Leinenhemd gekleidet. Das Hemd lässt sich im Brustbereich schnüren und wenn möglich, trägt sie es so locker geschnürt, dass ein jeder erahnen kann, was sich darunter verbirgt und das Bildnis hervorblitzt. An kalten Tagen wickelt sie sich zusätzlich in einen schwarzen, halblangen, aber trotzdem viel zu großen Mantel. Es mag kaum einer glauben, doch Nana Yu gefiel die Ausbildung zur Schamanin anfänglich nicht. Die Jahre waren hart, ihre Großmutter, so unerbittlich und doch gütig, ließ nicht von ihrem Vorhaben ab. Vielleicht war es der Umstand, dass Nana Yu keine Wahl gelassen wurde, aber die Zeichen wiesen von Anfang an den Weg, der sie zur Schamanin machen sollte: große, mächtige Kraft in ihr, die Bindung, die sie mit Leichtigkeit zu Geistern aufbauen konnte und wie sie wie von Geisterhand - haha - die nötigen Rituale erlernte, um eine angemessene Nachfolgerin zu sein. Und nachdem Kamaluq persönlich sie erwählt hatte, nahm sie ihr Schicksal an... Nach ihrer Weihe wählte sie den Namen "Nana Yu". Der Name beschreibt am besten, das Energiebündel, dass das Tanzen liebt, sodass sie es sogar zum Bestandteil ihrer meisten Rituale gemacht hat. Auch wollte sie eine Verbindung zu ihrem Bruder herstellen, was beide mit ihrer Namenswahl deutlich machten. Shama-Ne Ake-Iya dachte sich jedoch etwas dabei, ihre Enkelin früh und weit vor ihrem Tod als Nachfolgerin auszubilden. Dessen wurde sich Nana Yu bewusst, als sie die Prophezeiung vom Jaguar erhielt und ihr das Ende der Welt vor Augen geführt wurde. Ake-Iya schien wenig überrascht, im Gegenteil: in einer kleinen Truhe in ihrer Hütte hatte sie über die Jahre hinweg gehortet, was Nana Yu auf ihrem Abenteuer mitnehmen sollte, Dinge, die ihr in der unbarmherzigen Welt der Blasshäute eine Hilfe sein würden. ''So zog die kleine Darna los: noch grün hinter den Ohren...'' ''... doch geleitet von einem Ziel, von dem sie nichts und niemand abbringen konnte.'' '''Soundtrack:''' ''Zu Beginn der Kampagne:'' ''Nach der Weihe zur Hochschamanin:'' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t987p0f9y54 Vor- und Nachteile '''Vorteile''' Darna - häufig amüsiert auch als Elfen unter den Waldmenschen bezeichnet - unterscheiden sich sehr von den anderen Stämmen. Vor allem dadurch, dass so gut wie ein jeder magische Potential besitzt. Bei Nana Yu ist dieses Potential noch ein wenig stärker ausgeprägt, als bei ihren Mitmenschen (Halbzauberer). Dies und der Fakt, dass Nana Yu schon immer ein Händchen dafür hatte, mit den Geistern der Welt in Kontakt zu treten und trotz anfänglicher Angst genau wusste, was sie zu tun hatte (Affinität zu Geistern). Das Huka-Puka in Nana Yu, von den Blasshäuten auch "Astralenergie" genannt, ist dafür, dass sie unter Fachkundigen Aventuriens nicht als Vollzauberer gilt, sehr stark ausgeprägt. Es scheint, als würde sich ihre magische Kraft bis in die Haarspitzen erstrecken - anders kann sie sich nicht erklären, wieso ihr astraler Quell schneller erschöpft ist, wenn sie ihre Haare fest zusammenbindet oder gar abschneidet! So trägt die Schamanin schon seit vielen Jahren das pechschwarze Haar, das immer irgendwie lebendig wirkt, auf eine eindrucksvolle Länge, denn es reicht ihr bis zum Steiß (Zauberhaar, Astralmacht 1). Kaum hatte Nana Yu die Weihe zur Schamanin bestanden, vererbte ihre Großmutter ihre Knochenkeule, obgleich die gute Frau noch mehr als lebendig war. Der reich verzierte Oberschenkelknochen eines Jaguars, welcher von Schamane zu Schamane weitergereicht wird, besticht durch Robustheit, der Fähigkeit, durch Berührung Huka in einem Lebewesen oder Gegenstand zu erspüren und es scheint, als würden die Geister auf irgendeine Art und Weise vernarrt in das Artefakt zu sein, sodass der Kontakt zur Geisterwelt ihr mit Hilfe der Keule um ein Vielfaches leichter fällt (ererbte Knochenkeule: Härte der Keule, Gespür der Keule, Hilfe der Keule). Die junge Darna schien für die Aufgaben der Schamanin wie gemacht. Das Erlernen und Wirken von Ritualen, die Geister vertreiben, schien ihr in den Schoß gelegt zu sein, (Begabung Geister Bannen, Begabung Ritual: Geistheilung). Auch die Heilkunst war etwas, auf das sich Nana Yu sehr früh und sehr schnell zu verstehen wusste, der profane Weg der Heilung war schon bald ein Kinderspiel. Vor allem, nachdem sie herausfand, wie sie ihr Huka in den Prozess fließen lassen konnte, um so ein besseres Ergebnis zu erzielen oder einen Fehlgriff gegebenenfalls zu korrigieren (Begabung Heilkunde Wunden, Meisterhandwerk Heilkunde Wunden). Natürlich musste auch Nana Yu schon Misserfolge hinnehmen, auch beim Wirken von Ritualen. Doch scheint ihr astrales Gerüst sehr stabil zu sein, sodass die negativen Auswirkungen sich bisher in Grenzen hielten (Feste Matrix). Der Erhalt ihres Zeichens hat ihr offenbart, dass noch andere Talente in ihr stecken. Zumindest fand Nana Yu heraus, dass sie nicht nur gut Geister vertreiben, sondern auch aufnehmen kann (Begabung Geister aufnehmen). Auch konnte sie vorher schon ihre Mitmenschen mit ihrer Persönlichkeit einnehmen und beeinflussen, trotz ihrer Fremdartigkeit wurde ihr, im Vergleich zu anderen, häufig Sympathie entgegen gebracht. Es bereitet ihr auch weniger Probleme, vor Menschenmassen zu sprechen oder andere von ihren Ansichten zu überzeugen und Nana Yu ist sich sicher, dass auch hier das Zeichen eine Rolle spielt (Herausragende Eigenschaft Charisma). '''Nachteile''' Schon kurz nach ihrer Geburt wurde deutlich, dass Nana Yu die körperlich schwächere der Zwillinge war. Damals war sie sehr klein und zierlich und auch heute misst sie nur schlappe 1,50 Schritt, was ihr im Kampf und vor allem im Alltag manchmal ein wenig hinderlich ist (kleinwüchsig). Bei den Waldmenschen ist es üblich, dass der Tapamname, der zur Geburt vergeben wird, nur den Eltern und dem Kind selbst bekannt ist. Anschließend wählen die Eltern einen Rufnamen, bis das Kind nach der Reifeprüfung als würdig gesehen wird, sich einen eigenen Namen zu geben, der auf seine Taten oder Charakterzüge anspielt. Im Gegensatz zum Tampamnamen haben diese jedoch keine Machteinwirkung auf den Menschen und es gilt als größter Beweis des Vertrauens, wenn ein Waldmensch einem anderen seinen Tapamnamen verrät (Wahrer Name). Wie alle Waldmenschen ist Nana Yus Religion spiritueller Natur. In jedem Wesen, in jedem Baum und Stein steckt ein Geist, mit dem man in Kontakt treten kann. Der einzige Gott ist Kamaluq, der göttliche Jaguar. Die Blasshäute mit ihren 12 Götzen wissen es nicht besser, wobei sie deren Existenz nicht bestreitet. Vielmehr sieht sie Praios und Gefährten als sehr mächtige Geister (Aberglaube 5). Nana Yu hat nicht nur ein Händchen für den 0815-Geist, sondern auch für kleine Elementargeister, die sich gerne an sie kletten, wenn sie viel astrale Energie freigesetzt hat oder sich an einem Ort befindet, der voller Huka-Puka ist (Lästige Mindergeister). Es ist ihr auch möglich, sich beim Rufen von Geistern auf Elemente zurückzugreifen. Die schamanistische Tradition der Waldmenschen erlaubt es ihr jedoch nur, sich den Elementen Luft, Wasser und Humus zu bedienen (Eingeschränkte Elementarnähe). Auch wenn Waldmenschen als "Wilde" gelten, haben jene doch einen eigenen Sinn für Schönheit. Sie lieben es, sich mit allmöglichen Dingen zu schmücken und auch Nana Yu bildet da keine Ausnahme: hier eine Kette aus Krokodilzähnen, da Federn und Blumen im Haar... Der Körper wird hergerichtet und stolz präsentiert, es gibt nichts, für das sie sich schämt (Eitelkeit 5). Obgleich sie in ihrer Kindheit eher schwächlich war, hielt ihre Neugier sie nicht zurück, Abenteuer zu erleben - meistens mit ihrem Zwillingsbruder, der sie das ein oder andere Mal aus der Patsche holen musste (Neugier 6). Einmal erstreckte sich plötzlich ein Unwetter über die beiden Kinder. Der Regen prasselte auf sie nieder und der Kamaluq ließ sein stärkstes Brüllen verlauten - genau in diesem Moment wurde die kleine Darna von einem gleißenden Blitz getroffen, während Shosho Yu nur zusehen konnte. Nana Yu überlebte diesen Vorfall, nur die Narben an Schulter und Fuß, wo der Blitz ein- und ausgetreten ist, zeugen von der Segnung Kamaluqs, wie dieses Zeichen von dem wilden Volk gedeutet wurde. Und die scheiß Angst, wenn Nana Yu auch nur irgendwo in der Nähe ein Donnergrollen hört (Angst vor Gewitter 8). In den Dschungeln Altoums aufgewachsen und an tropisches Klima gewöhnt, scheint ihr Körper in kälteren Regionen auf Sparflamme zu fahren. Klappert sie bei niederen Plusgraden schon mit den Zähnen, ist sie bei Minusgraden kaum noch mehr zu gebrauchen (kälteempfindlich). Schlimmer als die Temperaturen im nördlichen Aventurien waren jedoch die Blasshäute, ihre Angewohnheiten und merkwürdigen Regeln. Oft wird sie schief angeschaut, wenn sie beim Essen schmatzt - zeigt doch nur, dass es ihr schmeckt! Und diese blöden Anreden und Titel, wofür hat man denn einen Namen, wenn alle in diesen Tapam-Häusern dann doch "Euer Gnaden" heißen? Sind sie doch Geschwister? Und wieso nennt man die Oberhäupter von Magier-Akademien denn "Speck-Tabilität", wenn der einzige dicke Obermagier Khadil Okharim ist? Nana Yu fällt es weiterhin schwer, die Gepflogenheiten der Nenes zu verstehen und stellenweise zu übernehmen, doch sie gibt sich Mühe und seit Erhalt ihres Zeichens gelingen ihr, wenn auch kleine, Fortschritte (Unfähigkeit Talentgruppe Gesellschaft). Auch diese merkwürdigen Gesetze... Warum darf man sich keinen Apfel nehmen, wenn man Hunger hat? Es ist doch genug für alle da! Und da gibt es Städte, in denen man Magie ausüben darf und dann wieder welche, wo man dafür in den Kerker kommt... Das macht doch alles keinen Sinn (Weltfremd 9: Recht und Gesetz)! Seit Nana Yu Trägerin des wandelnden Bildnisses ist, hat sie ein unbeschreibliches Bedürfnis nach Ruhe und Frieden, Gewalt ist ihr zuwider und sollte nur eingesetzt werden, wenn es keinen anderen Ausweg gibt. Aus diesem Grund hat sie auch ihr Kampftraining vernachlässigt. Überwindet sie sich doch einmal, scheint es, als würden ihr jene Übungen, vor allem neue, ihr wesentlich schwerer fallen. (Harmoniebedürfnis 8, Unfähigkeit Talentgruppe Kampf). Sonderfertigkeiten '''Allgemeine Sonderfertigkeiten''' Dschungelkundig, Kulturkunde Waldmenschen '''Kampfsonderfertigkeiten''' Ausweichen I '''Magische Sonderfertigkeiten''' Weihe der Keule, Ritualkenntnis Waldmenschen-Schamane, Gefäß der Sterne, Matrixregeneration, Verbotene Pforten, Regeneration I, Zauberzeichen, Exorzist Scheiben des Schicksals - Zeichen der Zeit '''Veränderungen und Schicksalsschläge''' Abgesehen davon, dass Nana Yu, im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Waldmenschen, gegenüber der Welt der Blasshäute recht offen war, scheint sie sich mehr und mehr integriert zu haben. Die Sprache fällt ihr leichter und die kleine Darna rennt nicht mehr stets halbnackt durch die Gegend. Das ihre Geliebte, die Darna Dey Yako (Listige Katze), sie für ihren Zwillingsbruder verlassen und mit diesem Nachwuchs gezeugt hat, setzt Nana Yu immer noch zu, obgleich sie dies nicht zugeben würde. Die Affaire, die sich im Laufe der Abenteuer mit der Amazonin Yeshinna angebahnt hat, ist bisher bei einer Affaire geblieben, obwohl die Rothaarige für Nana Yu sehr wichtig ist. Als der Schamanin bewusst wurde, wie oft sie schon mit dem Leben davon gekommen ist und das ihre Reise mit unzähligen Gefahren gespickt ist, entschied sie sich, ihren Freund Ka-Mo (Fünf Finger), ein Purzelaffe mit kleptomanischen Zügen, in ihrem Heimatdorf zurückzulassen. Sie vermisst den kleinen Kerl sehr. Durch die Ereignisse in Dragenfeld sieht Nana Yu um sechs Jahre älter aus, als sie eigentlich ist. Aufgrund von Ereignissen, bei denen sich Unmengen an Astrale Kraft freigesetzt haben, hat sich ihr magischer Speicher vergrößert (+2 AsP Dragenfeld, +3 AsP Arras de Mott). Durch eine Prüfung, die sich Nana Yu unterzog, erhielt sie den höchsten Titel der Waldmenschen: Tonko-Tapam ("Schlafende Seele"). Bohantopa und Nana Yu sind damit die derzeit einzigen Waldmenschen-Hochschamanen in Aventurien. Als Hochschamane ist es Nana Yu möglich, karmale Energie zu nutzen. '''Ein Gezeichneter gegen den Dämonenfürsten''' Nana Yu ist Trägerin des zweiten Zeichens, welches das "Wandelnde Bildnis" genannt wird. Es ist eine bunte Tätowierung in Form eines kleinen Jaguars auf der Brust der Schamanin. Persönliche Bekannte und Verbindungen * Shama-Ne Ake-Iya: Großmutter und Schamanin des Dorfes, in dem Nana Yu aufgewachsen ist * Tonko-Tapam Bohantopa: Hochschamane aller Waldmenschen Besondere Ausrüstung * Knochenkeule: diese Knochenkeule hat Nana Yu von ihrer Großmutter geerbt. Sie ist ein mächtiges Artefakt, das ihr das Zwiegespräch zwischen den Welten erleichtert * Phiole mit Wasser aus dem Tabu Gulagal: Sie soll es nutzen, wenn sie glaubt, dass der Zeitpunkt gekommen ist. * Nana Yu gehört ein Pferd, welches sie vom Herzog von Weiden geschenkt bekam. Der Tralloper Riese hört auf den Namen Pata Mal (Fressender Kumpel). So ganz hat sie das System mit der Namensgebung und dem Fürst-Zusatz nicht verstanden. Postings Wenn der Dschungel brennt... Wenn der Dschungel brennt... Sie beobachetete Dey Yako eine Weile aus der Ferne. Wie das Wasser über den hochgewachsenen Körper perlte, der gebräunten Haut im Mondlicht einen mystischen Glanz verlieh. Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte Nana Yus Lippen. Dey Yako war der schönste Waldmensch, den sie je gesehen hatte – vermutlich von Kamaluq höchstpersönlich gesegnet. Das schwarze Haar hing nass im Gesicht, verdeckte jedoch nicht die ebenso dunklen Augen, welche schelmisch auf und in ihre Richtung blickten. „Selbst wenn du versuchst, so leise wie ein Tiger durch den Dschungel zu streifen… Das heftige Klopfen deines Herzens, wenn du zu mir kommst, kannst du nicht unterdrücken.“ Nana Yu grinste beschämt, trat schließlich hervor, nur um Dey Yakos ausgestreckte Hand entgegen zu nehmen. „Ich bin doch mehr traurig als aufgeregt. Das ist unsere letzte Nacht“, antwortete die Schamanin, während sie in das Wasser des kleinen Sees glitt und kurz vor Dey Yako zum Stehen kam. Die zu klein geratenen Darna fröstelte, als sich auch schon Arme wärmend um ihren Körper legten. „Ich möchte nicht daran denken, dass wir uns in der nächsten Zeit nicht sehen werden. Das schmerzt mehr als das ganze Versteckspiel. Aber die Geister werden ihre Gründe haben, da bin ich mir sicher.“ Nana Yu nickte, war glücklich über das Verständnis, das Dey Yako ihrer Situation entgegenbrachte. Es war allgemein unüblich, dass Schamanen eine Liebesbeziehung pflegten, hatten sie sich doch ganz der Geisterwelt und dem großen Jaguar verschrieben. Zudem gab es weitere, andere… nennen wir es „Probleme“, weshalb sie ihre Gefühle füreinander nicht öffentlich machen konnten, ja nicht durften. „Du wirst doch wiederkehren, oder?“ Die Hände streichelten zärtlich über ihren Rücken, während Nana Yu selbst den eigenen Kopf gegen die Brust ihrer großen Liebe lehnte, die Augen schloss. Sie genoss die Berührungen, nach denen sie sich jedes Mal wie eine Süchtige sehnte. „Ich will dich nicht belügen… Vielleicht bin ich bis zum nächsten Vollmond zurück. Vielleicht vergehen aber auch viele Monde, bis ich wieder hier bin. Wenn ich denn dieser Prüfung gewachsen bin… Ich habe keine Angst davor, meinen Geist in den Dschungel einkehren zu lassen. Aber ich habe Angst davor, dich zu enttäu…-“ „Shhh…“ Nana Yus Lippen wurden von einem Finger sanft versiegelt. „Ich glaube an dich. Du wirst niemanden enttäuschen. Nicht mich und schon gar nicht die großen Geister. Und ich werde auf dich warten. Selbst wenn der Dschungel brennt, das Meer zufriert und die Erde splittert… Ich werde warten.“ Sie spürte Dey Yakos Atem an ihrem Ohr und eine wohlige Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihrem Körper aus, als jenes Ohr behutsam geküsst wurde, ehe die Liebkosungen eine Spur über ihren Hals zogen. Sie konnte nicht vermeiden, dass sich heimlich eine einsame Träne aus den Augenwinkeln löste. „Wenn du wüsstest, Dey Yako… Wenn du nur wüsstest…“ Wenn die Meere zufrieren... Wenn die Meere zufrieren... Vorsichtig schlich sie durch den Wald, Augen und Ohren geschärft, um nicht den Tücken der grünen Hölle zum Opfer zu fallen. Trotzdem schien alles ganz einfach, viel einfacher als in der Welt der Blasshäute. Denn hier… Hier kannte sie sich aus. Hier wusste sie instinktiv und durch die Erfahrung, die ihr Lebensalter mit sich brachte, was zu tun war. Dennoch war sie aufgeregt. Wie würden die Dorfbewohner reagieren? Und vor allem, wie ihre Familie? Dey Yako? Glaubten sie überhaupt noch, dass die Schamanin zurückkehrte? Sie sollten es, denn Kamaluq hätte sicher ein Zeichen gegeben, wenn einem seiner Diener etwas zugestoßen wäre… Der Weg von Khunchoum zurück war mühsam gewesen, doch fand sich Nana Yu schon wesentlich besser zurecht als bei ihrer Aufbruchsreise. Nicht alle Blasshäute waren schlecht, das hatte ihr schon ihre Großmutter deutlich gemacht und war damit eine Seltenheit unter den Waldmenschen. Und Nana Yu konnte dieser weisen, alten Frau nur zustimmen, denn auch sie hatte Blasshäute getroffen, die jegliche Vorurteile in den Hintergrund rücken ließen. Abgesehen davon – hätte Kamaluq, der Schöpfer des Waldes und der Waldmenschen, sie dazu aufgerufen, mit den Blasshäuten zusammenzuarbeiten? War es vielleicht möglich, irgendwann die Völker zusammenzuführen? Das war ein sehr bahnbrechender Gedanke und Nana Yu konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass gerade die Blasshäute, die an Sklavenhaltung gewöhnt waren, sich in naher Zukunft auf eine gleichberechtigte Welt einließen. Aber wenn alle die Füße still hielten, würde niemals eine Veränderung eintreten. Sie beschloss, bei Gelegenheit mit ihrer Großmutter zu reden, denn ihr geübtes Auge konnte die Pfahlbauten ihres Dorfes ausmachen. Ihr Herz begann schneller zu klopfen und sie musste zugeben, ein wenig nervös und aufgeregt zu sein. „Nana Yu!“ Takate sprang mit einer Leichtigkeit von seinem Aussichtspunkt, einem Baum, herunter. „Du bist es wirklich! Nächstes Mal solltest du auf deine Deckung achten, ich habe dich schon von weitem entdeckt.“ Takate gehörte, ebenfalls wie Nana Yus Bruder Shosho Yu, zu den Kriegern des Dorfes. Er war stark, schnell und ein Blick an seinem Gürtel erzählte Nana Yu, dass schon wieder zwei Schrumpfköpfe hinzugekommen waren. Verstohlen kratzte sich Nana Yu an der Wange, lächelte leicht. „Ich bin etwas aus der Übung.“ Hach, es war herrlich, wieder mohisch sprechen zu können! „Habe ich gemerkt. Aber… aber was ist das? Bist du… ist dein Nipakau in den Dschungel eingekehrt? Nana Yu? Bist du tot?“ Voller Ehrfurcht schaute er auf die Kleidung, die immer noch ihren Körper bedeckte. Irgendwie hatte sie nicht daran gedacht. Pawel hatte all seine Überredungskünste walten lassen müssen. Auch Oberbekleidung aus anderem Material wurde in Erwägung gezogen, aber Leder und Filz schränkten Nana Yu einfach zu sehr ein. Überzeugt war sie dann, als sie nach Monaten festgestellt hatte, dass die Männer eine spärlich bekleidete Frau gerne als Freiwild ansahen. Bei dem Gedanken hätte sie am liebsten den Kopf geschüttelt. So etwas kannte sie nicht in ihrer Kultur, Mann wie Frau wurden mit Respekt behandelt, über den eigenen Körper bestimmte nur sein Besitzer. „Es ist sehr kalt bei den Blasshäuten. Ich hatte keine andere Wahl“, kam es schnell von ihr und einen Moment lang bedachte Takate sie mit einem skeptischen Blick. Doch die Freude des Wiedersehens war einfach zu groß. Glücklicherweise waren die Darna ein sehr friedfertiges Volk der Waldmenschen. So schritt er grinsend voran, gab einen Laut von sich, der alle anwesenden Darna dazu veranlasste, ihre Hütten zu verlassen – wenn sie sich denn nicht schon draußen aufhielten. Ihre Eltern, ihre Freunde… Sie alle kamen, um sie zu umarmen, nachdem sie den ersten Kulturschock verarbeitet hatten. Glücklicherweise siegte die Neugier gegenüber der Angst, sodass sofort unzählige Fragen auf die Schamanin einprasselten. „Lasst sie doch erst einmal ankommen und den Wald willkommen heißen. Liebes, wie ist es dir auf der Reise ergangen?“ Die warme, aber raue Stimme ließ die kleine Darna aufhorchen, ehe sich auch schon eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. Ihre Großmutter Ake-Iya lächelte ihre Enkelin vertraut an, erfüllt mit Stolz und Bewunderung. „Ich wusste, dass du wiederkehren würdest. Du hast den Geistern geholfen und sie haben dir den Weg zurück zu deinem Volk gezeigt. Wie ich sehe, musstest du viele Unannehmlichkeiten erleiden.“ Kurz sah sie auf den Haufen voller Kleidung, fixierte dann aber Nana Yus Augen, welche wachsam und interessiert den Blick erwiderten. „Du hast viel erlebt. Sag mir, Kind, wie fühlst du dich?“ „Wenn du wüsstest, liebste Großmutter… Aber lasst mich euch später am Feuer mehr erzählen. Jetzt würde ich lieber etwas essen, ich bin am Verhungern!“ Schamanin zu sein hatte seine Vorteile, denn ihr Wille wurde ohne Umschweife akzeptiert. So saß sie vor ihrem Haus, genoss die schwüle Wärme um sich herum, den leichten, moschusartigen Geruch, der überall hier in der Luft lag in und vor allem die in Honig gerösteten Ameisen, die ihr ich einer großen Schüssel aus Holz gereicht wurden. Hach, das Leben konnte so schön sein! Doch die Idylle wurde schon bald gestört. Irritiert schaute Nana Yu auf, als ein Schatten über sie zog. „Bruder!“ „Du bist also wieder zurück.“ Es war keine Frage, sondern eine reine Feststellung. „Und? Was hast du bei den Blasshäuten erreicht?“ „Einen Mann aufgehalten, der von einem sehr dunklen Geist besessen war. Und ich konnte viele meiner Fähigkeiten verbessern. Es war eine erfahrungsreiche Reise für mich.“ Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, ahnte schon, was gleich folgen würde. „Ach… Und damit willst du uns helfen?“ Unglaube schwang in seiner Stimme mit, bevor er sich dann neben seine Schwester setzte. Shosho Yu war schlicht eine etwas männlichere Ausgabe seiner Zwillingsschwester. Er war etwas höher gewachsen, reichte aber auch nur an die 1,68 Schritt. Ebenso war er schlank, jedoch ein wenig drahtiger, was aus seinem Dasein als Stammeskrieger resultierte. Auch schienen seine Gesichtszüge härter zu sein, doch beim Rest glichen die beiden wie ein Ei dem anderen. Das tiefschwarze, lange Haar, dazu die unüblichen, hellbraunen Augen, welche unter größter Aufmerksamkeit ihre Umgebung beobachteten. Die Haut war in einem warmen Bronzeton gehalten, wodurch die Darna noch zu der helleren Sorte der Waldmenschen gehörten. Das Gesicht wies einige exotische Feinheiten auf, wie zum Beispiel dezent mandelartige Augen und volle Lippen. Nun nicht mehr ganz so feindselig steckte der Krieger seiner Schwester einen Hibiskus ins Haar, er grinste sogar leicht. „Ich freue mich wirklich, dass du wieder bei uns bist. Ich war sogar in Sorge um dich, auch wenn ich meine, dass du selbst Schuld bist, wenn du deinen Schutzgeist in Bedrängnis bringst, weil du dich in den Gefilden der Blasshäute rumtreibst… Sag mir, Nana Yu… Was erhoffst du dir davon? Mich beschleicht die Angst, dass du Gefallen an diesem Leben findest. Ich glaube nicht, dass du so viele Monde gebraucht hast, um dich um diesen Schatten zu kümmern.“ „Der Ruf der Geister hat mich geleitet. Und sie haben mir deutlich gemacht, dass ich noch viel lernen muss, bevor ich mich der wahren Bedrohung stellen kann. Schau nicht so – oder willst du etwa das Wort des Schöpfer-Jaguars anzweifeln?“ „Niemals. Doch um ehrlich zu sein zweifle ich an, was du seinen Botschaften entnimmst. Wie kannst du uns schützen, wenn du nicht bei uns bist?“ „Indem die Bedrohung an einem anderen Ort ihren Ursprung nimmt und ich versuche, sie im Keim zu ersticken.“ Eine längere Sequenz des Schweigens folgte. Shosho Yu war noch immer nicht überzeugt, aber was er darauf antworten sollte, wusste er ebenso wenig. Nana Yu war der Appetit vergangen und sie starrte auf die Schüssel vor sich. Dann straffte sie jedoch ihre Körperhaltung. Sie war eine Schamanin und es war wichtig, die Überzeugung, mit der sie ihre Mission annahm, auch nach außen zu zeigen. „Möchtest du was Schönes hören?“ „Oh ja, gerne!“ „Aber du darfst nicht lachen.“ „Niemals. Jetzt spann‘ mich aber nicht weiter auf die Folter.“ „Ich glaube, ich habe eine Frau gefunden. Wir sind das Jahr der ersten Hütte eingegangen.“ Shosho Yu wirkte wirklich glücklich, jeglicher Ärger, mit denen ihr Gespräch begonnen hatte, schien verflogen. „Wirklich? Das ist wundervoll! Ich freue mich so für dich!“ Nana Yu umarmte ihren (wenn auch sehr wenig) jüngeren Bruder, strahlte über das ganze Gesicht… … „Liebster, kommst du bitte? Ich… Nana Yu?!“ Die Schamanin hätte diese Stimme unter allen Darna auf ganz Altoum erkannt. Sie löste sich von ihrem Bruder, hob den Kopf, in der Hoffnung, sich verhört zu haben. Doch dem war nicht so. „Dey Yako.“ Ein Kloß bildete sich in ihrem Hals, den mit einem Räuspern erfolgreich zurückdrängte. „Hallo.“ Wieder ein Lächeln, doch es schien die Darna ihre gesamte Kraft zu kosten, die Mundwinkel oben zu halten. Bei Zeiten musste sie sich selbst loben, ihre Gesichtszüge so im Griff zu haben. „Das ist ja eine Überraschung.“ In der Tat. Auch Dey Yako verzog keine Miene, fasste Shosho Yus Hand, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Dieser schaute irritiert von einer Frau zur anderen. „Was ist denn? Wo ist die Wiedersehensfreude?“ „Doch, doch.“ Nana Yu richtete sich auf, schloss auch die höhergewachsene Darna – Dey Yako war etwa genauso groß wie Shosho Yu – in die Arme. Sie sagte nichts, löste sich auch recht schnell wieder und lächelte die beiden weiterhin an. „Ich wünsche euch alles Gute. Da hast du wirklich eine hervorragende Wahl getroffen, Dey Yako.“ Diese nickte, legte dann einen Arm um Shosho Yu. „Das Essen wartet. Vielleicht können wir ja später sprechen, Nana Yu. Es interessiert mich sehr, was du alles erlebt hast“, sagte sie mit ihrer lieblichen Stimme. „Ja, ich bin auch gespannt darauf, welche komischen Dinge dir die Blasshäute in den Kopf gesetzt haben.“ Nana Yu winkte ab. „Heute nicht, ich habe noch sehr viel zu tun. Also, entschuldigt mich bitte.“ … „Und ich werde auf dich warten. Selbst wenn der Dschungel brennt, das Meer zufriert und die Erde splittert… Ich werde warten.“… Ihre Gedanken kreisten nur um diese Worte. Sie hatte daran geglaubt, sich daran festgehalten. Still saß sie auf dem kleinen Felsen, vor sich den kleinen See, an dem sie sich schon so oft getroffen hatten – an dessen Ufer sie sich geliebt hatten. Natürlich war ihr bewusst gewesen, dass es nicht einfach war. Zwei Frauen zusammen stieß auch bei den offenen Darna noch immer auf Unverständnis, ja gar Abscheu. Zudem war sie noch Schamanin, eine der ranghöchsten Personen des Dorfes. Sie konnten ihre Liebe nicht offen zeigen. Vermutlich wären sie beide aus dem Dorf gejagt worden. Aber das wussten sie nicht erst seit gestern, das war etwas, mit dem sie sich von Beginn an arrangieren mussten. Trost hatte sie bei ihrer Großmutter gefunden. Irgendwie wusste diese Frau alles, Nana Yu hatte nichts erzählen müssen. Das lag schlicht daran, dass Ake-Iya eine großartige Beobachterin war. Und obgleich Nana Yu die Regeln brach, verurteilte die alte Frau ihre Enkelin nicht, sondern nahm, sie schlicht in den Arm. Ohne belehrende Worte, ohne Vorwürfe. Sie streichelte einfach das Haar, während Nana Yu wie ein Baby an ihrer Schulter schluchzte. Als sie sich dann beruhigt hatte, strich Ake-Iya der Jüngeren mit dem Daumen die Tränen von der Wange, fasste dann ihre Oberarme und blickte ihr direkt in die Augen. „Und ab Morgen gehst du da raus, mit erhobenen Hauptes. Du bist eine stolze Dienerin des großen Jaguars, eine Vermittlerin zwischen dem Volk und den Ahnen. Jemand, der Wunden auf der Haut und Wunden im Herzen heilt, der mit Rat und Tat zur Seite steht. Mein Kind, du hast schon so viel erreicht. Ein Stein darf dich zum Stolpern bringen, aber du musst dich wieder aufrichten. Und ich weiß, dass du das kannst.“ Die alte Frau hielt inne, lockerte den Griff etwas. „Jetzt aber darf du die Wunde noch versorgen, daran lecken wie ein verletztes Tier. Und du wirst sehen, die Wunde schließt sich bald. Vielleicht hinterlässt sie eine kleine Narbe, aber schäme dich nicht dafür. Denn sie hat dir eine Erfahrung gebracht, die dein Leben bereichert hat.“ „Ich wusste, dass ich dich hier finde.“ Nana Yu reagierte nicht, schaute einfach nur auf das Wasser, in dem sich leicht die Sichel des Mondes spiegelte. Die Beine waren an den Körper herangezogen, ihre Arme hatten die Knie umschlungen, während ihr Kopf auf diesen gebettet war. „Was hast du erwartet? Dass ich unzählige Monde warte? Mehr Monde, als ich überhaupt Finger zum Zählen habe! Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, unter welchem Druck ich stand! Ich… ich muss doch auch sehen, wo ich bleibe. Und ich glaube nicht, dass das mit uns Zukunft hat.“ Nana Yu schwieg weiter. „Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Und… und wenn alles einfacher wäre, würde ich deinen Bruder sofort für dich verlassen. Nur, weil ich mit ihm das Jahr der Hütte eingegangen bin, bedeutet es nicht, dass ich ihn liebe. Du wirst immer…“ „Hör auf. Hör bitte auf.“ Die Stimme der Schamanin war leise. „Ich weiß selbst nicht, was ich erwartet habe. Vielleicht, dass deine Worte, die du vor meinem Fortgang zu mir sagtest, nicht einfach ein leeres Versprechen war. Vielleicht auch, dass wir allen Hindernissen trotzen. Ich weiß, dass das naiv und dumm von mir war, also mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Aber sag mir bitte nicht, dass du mich liebst.“ „Es ist aber…“ „Dey Yako, bitte.“ Eisiges Schweigen herrschte und Nana Yu richtete sich auf, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Wieder haftete ihr Blick auf dem See, schier für eine Ewigkeit. Doch dann wandte sich ihr Kopf zu der Tauschhändlerin um. Nana Yu hatte das Gefühl, dass Dey Yako noch schöner geworden war. Hochgewachsen war sie, gesegnet mit einem wohlgeformten Körper. Das schwarze Haar schimmerte im Licht nur ganz eben blau, während ihre Augen so dunkel wie das Wasser im See schienen. „Sag mir, warum gerade Shosho Yu?“ „Du würdest es nicht verstehen.“ „Ich möchte es versuchen. Bitte beantworte meine Frage.“ Dey Yakos Selbstsicherheit, die sie sonst an den Tag legte, war auf ein Minimum geschrumpft. Sie wich dem Blick der Schamanin aus, druckste dann herum. „Ich dachte mir, so bin ich dir trotzdem nah. Irgendwie.“ „Du hattest Recht, ich verstehe es nicht.“ Sie wandte sich wieder dem See zu. „Sei nicht so zu mir. Wer ist denn gegangen?“ „Ach, denkst du, ich habe mir das ausgesucht?!“ „Shosho Yu sagte, es hätte sicher eine andere Lösung gegeben.“ „Schön, dass du ihm schon mehr glaubst, als mir. Wenn ihr das so meint, dann wird es wohl so sein. Ich möchte euch aber daran erinnern, dass bisher alles eingetreten ist, was die Ahnen mit prophezeit haben.“ „Ich… ich wollte deine Aufgabe nicht in Frage stellen. Es tut mir so leid, Nana Yu.“ „Mir auch…“ Nana Yu war eine sehr junge Schamanin. Viel von Exzentrik konnte man bei ihr noch nicht finden. Stattdessen bemühte sie sich, ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten. Sie durfte einem anderen Menschen nicht so verfallen, das war erbärmlich. Aber wie brachte sie das ihrem Gefühl bei, das laut den Namen der ehemals Geliebten schrie? Und Dey Yako machte es ihr nicht einfacher, als sie zärtlich die Arme von hinten um Nana Yu legte, ihre Lippen auf dem schlanken Hals platzierte. Nana Yu versuchte die Hände, die langsam begannen, ihren Leib zu erkunden, wegzudrücken. „Nicht…“ „Schhh… Ich liebe dich, Nana Yu. Ich habe dich immer geliebt. Ich möchte es dir auch zeigen. Noch ein letztes Mal.“ Die Gedanken der zweiten Gezeichneten Die Gedanken der zweiten Gezeichneten Ob sie mich nun ernst nehmen? Ich weiß es nicht. Möglicherweise ein wenig mehr als vorher. Ein bisschen, gerade genug, damit ich nicht merke, dass sie mich und meine Fähigkeiten weiterhin belächeln. Doch ich ärgere mich nicht, schließlich weiß ich, wer ich bin und was ich kann: eine Schamanin der Darna, gezeichnet mit dem wandelnden Bildnis. Und entgegen der Münder aller anderen hat sich die Warnung der Geister zu einer schrecklichen Wahrheit entwickelt. Wir haben versagt. Oder blieb uns sowieso keine andere Möglichkeit, als nur das Unaufhaltsame hinauszuzögern? Wer kann uns das schon sagen? Langsam habe ich das Gefühl, dass selbst die großen Geister keine Antwort mehr wissen. Ich wandele nun schon lange in der Welt der Blasshäute. Für die einen mögen drei Jahre keine Zeit sein, aber für mich ist es eine Ewigkeit. Für jeden wäre es eine Ewigkeit, wenn man oft, fast zu oft, gezeigt bekäme, dass man nicht erwünscht ist. Aber ich habe diesen Weg selbst gewählt, deshalb mag ich mich nicht beschweren. Die Geister geben mir die Kraft, das durchzustehen – aufzugeben käme einem Verrat gleich. Ein Verrat an meinem Volk wird mit Verstoß bestraft. Und obgleich ich es wegen ihr kaum ertragen kann, bei meinem Stamm zu verweilen, bin ich dennoch eine von ihnen. Und irgendwie habe ich doch Sehnsucht nach ihnen. Und auch nach der schwülen Hitze, den schwallartigen Regenergüssen. Nach den Gerüchen, den Geräuschen und dem farbenprächtigen Anblick des Waldes, der doch so gefährlich, aber ebenso mein Zuhause ist. Aber diese Zeit hat mich auch zum Guten geformt. Ich habe Freunde gefunden und Dinge erlebt, die meinen Geist stärker werden ließen. Ich habe sogar sowas wie… Verständnis für die Weißen entwickelt, was nur wenige Waldmenschen von sich behaupten können. Vielleicht ist das der Schritt in die richtige Richtung, vielleicht können wir irgendwann sogar Seite an Seite leben. Doch ‚irgendwann‘ heißt nicht bald, sondern es wird sehr, sehr lange dauern, bis es soweit ist. Ach meine Gedanken sind wirr, so hin- und hergerissen, so wie ich mich auch fühle. Seitdem er bei mir ist, habe ich keine Vorstellung davon, was ich die ganzen Jahre ohne ihn gemacht habe. Ganz so, als wäre er ein Teil von mir. Und manchmal, wenn er nachts meinen Körper verlässt, sich von meiner Haut löst, dann fühle ich eine traurige Einsamkeit. Ich habe das Gefühl, als wäre mein Tapam bis kurz vorm Zerreißen gespannt und ich wünsche mir dann nichts sehnlicher, als dass er wieder zu mir zurückkommt. Doch seine Stimme tröstet mich, ganz wie eine sanfte Umarmung, wenn er mir nachts wieder einmal zuflüstert, wie schön die Sterne doch seien. Er gibt mir Mut, das alles durchzustehen, es ist noch lange nicht vorbei. Denn ich spüre, die Geister sind in Aufruhr. Vieles stimmt nicht, vieles ist so, wie es nicht sein sollte. Und ich kenne den Ursprung dieser Unordnung: es ist der Schatten, der sich über die ganze Welt legen wird, wenn wir ihn nicht aufhalten. Abenteuerpunkte Schicksalspunkte